Severus and Lily
by BiG Finish
Summary: lily is sitting under a tree, describing the idea of muggle comics to severus when Potter turns up... SeverusLily
1. Chapter 1

Snape and Cartoons.

One page Story only

Disclaimer: no i don't own any of these characters.

Spoliers: I suppose there is a harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows spoiler.

Lily sat undr a small tree, reading a magazine her mother had sent her, full of comics.

Reading through them Lily laughed and giggled at each strip.

"What's so funny?" Came a cool voice.

"Oh, Severus, you scared me. Mum sent me a muggle magazine. I'm a sucker for them, i love comics. Oh, she also sent you this." Lily took out from her bag a neatly wrapped up red sellophane bunch of chocolate cupcakes with a strawberry snake on them. "She remebers how much you loved those." Lily smiled at Severus.

Severus grinned.

Lily liked his smile. He could wash his hair, but Lily didn't mind it too much, besides, his eyes and smile and personality were amazing.

Severus unwrapped the red sellphane and ate one of the cupcake, looking over Lily's shoulder at the magazine she was reading.

"Komixs... i don't get them..." Severus looked at Lily confused.

Lily laughed. "It's ok. Comics are little drawings for a muggles entertainment. Sometimes their about issue in government or about a movie or something back in the past. Sometimes its just something completly random that just seems to fit and is funny to read." Lily explained looking at Severus the whole time.

Severus smiled sofly. He didn't get it, but he would go along with it, just for Lily. "Well then, your birthdays coming up, i'll have to look out for some."

"Aww, Severus, you don't have to buy a thing! You remebering is just fine with me." Lily smiled giving Severus a one armed squeeze.

"What do you think you're doing? Sitting next to her?" Came a loud, obnoxious voice.

Severus's face went hard and cold.

"Severus..." Lily warned.

"Potter, I can sit where ever i fancy, these are not your grounds." Severus uttered coldly.

Lily seemed satisfied with the answe and looked up at James coldly. Severus smiled. He loved it when she went against, he loved it we she yelled and embarrassed him.

"Lily is too pure, too beautiful for a disgusting, slimeball, geek such as yourself, now get away from her!" james shouted at Severus, spit landing on his face.

Severus stood up stifly, glancing at Lily. She had a warning look on her face. he groaned sofly to himself. he hated it when she had that look when all he wanted to do was hex Potter.

"No." Severus said simply.

"Why you arrogant, prick! If i ask you to step away from Miss Lily Evans, i mean every word Snivy! You stay right away from her. No Slytherin should be anywhere near a royal, noble Gyffindor!" James shouted loudly. He was getting an audience.

"I think Lily is old enough to decide who she wants to sit next to." Seveus said soflty.

James flicked his wand and Severus was upside down, his wand falling to the ground. "I'm not going to let you down until you apologise to Miss Evans!" James spat into Severus's face.

"You git! You absoulte pig-faced git!" Lily's voice shrieked.

"What did you say? What did you call me Evans?" Potter asked.

"A pig-faced git! Let him down now! He has done nothing wrong!" Lily screamed.

Severus was angry, he hated hearing Lily's voice so angered at someone. His blood began to boil and his hate for Potter grew and grew.

"No... no i don't think i will, see, he has to learn to respect his superiors." james smirked at Lily.

"LET - HIM - DOWN - NOW!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.

James flicked his wand in suprised and Severus fell to the ground with a thud. he looked up to see Lily. beautiful Lily staring at James with every bit of poison in her. Her face was pink with anger and Potter's was shocked.

"Let's go Moony and find Padfoot." James muttered, still staring shocked at Lily.

Severus crawled back to the shade of the tree and Lily sat down crossly and snapped her magazine shut.

"You didn't have to do that." Severus said in an almost whisper.

"What? Stand up to my best friend, i think i very well do!" Lily said hotly.

Severus lay down, his head on her thighs, looking back at the castle, wondering if Potter could see him now.

"You know... Showers don't bite..." Lily said, a smile twitching to her lips.

"Lily... we've discussed this." Severus warned, he couldn't help but smile back at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus and Lily Chapter two 

Severus sat two seats behind Lily. He looked up at her every now and then, making sure no one would get suspicious.

The professor droned on. He was so bored. Why couldn't they be doing more Dark Art work?

Severus was very interested in the dark arts, he couldn't deny it, but not as much as everyone thought he was.

Yes, he was amazed at how they worked and their powers. He was amazed at their strengths and weakness's and how they effect people.

But they weren't something he spent all his spare time engrossed in.

"Oi, Snivy! Move a bit to the left, i can almost see my reflection in your greaseball of hair." Shouted Potter's voice.

Severus turned around to see Potter smirking pleased with hmself as the rest of the class roared with laughter... everyone but Lily who sat rigid in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, that was inappropriate." Came the professor's voice.

Severus went back to his work, his teeth clenched, a hundred hexes flooded Severus's brain, he couldn't choose one to hex Potter with.

Potter and Black's snickering filled up the rest of the class, while some people in the class whispered things to one another, pointing or staring at Severus.

He felt exposed and vunerable which made his anger and hate for Potter sear even more.

Severus sank even lower in his seat and put his head down and concentrated, trying to block to voices out of his head.

"Professor, can i ask you a question?" Black asked innocently.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" The professor asked.

"When Snape hands in his work, can you read it? I mean, wouldn't there be grease all over the paper, he puts his greasy little nose over it, i wouldn't believe yop if you said you could read it. Or do you just give him a good mark out of pity?" Black asked with a straight face.

The class burst out laughing. The professor couldn't even hide a small laugh. Severus looked around him.

Everyone was looking and pointing at him. Laughing at his face. It was a nightmare.

He felt like screaming and running at Potter and Black, but his legs didn't move.

Anger seared up in him but was estinguished by embarrassment and fear.

He looked at Lily who was laughing with her friend Alice. She saw his gaze and she stopped laughing and looked guilty.

Severus looked back at the professor who didn't seem to be doing anything.

He droped his head in shame as a burning, tingling, watery sensation began to build up in his eye.

"Aww, Snivy, don't get a teary now... be a big boy." Potter said mockingly.

Severus stood up and took a last look around his before storming out of the roaring class of laughter.

He walked down the moving staircases and out of the castle and towards the lake. He walked quickly around it until he got to a large bush. Behind it were two tall trees. Severus sat down behind the bush, his back against the tree.

He liked this spot. No one from the school grounds or castle could see him. He could sit here as long as he wanted and nobody would know where he was.

He took his wand out of his robes and begun fiddiling with it between his fingers.

As he did, the memory of Lily's face began to play over and over in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I alwasy though Severus was a misunderstood greaseball kid who just needed a shower... lol, sorry bout being late to update stuff before, i had a school camp and then i got sick, well anyway, here you go, another chapter._

* * *

**Severus And Lily**

Chapter Three

Severus walked slowly down the stairs from his dorm and into the common room of Slytherin. He looked up. People were excited and talking in high voices. He looked over at them. People in his house were crowded around a poster on the notice board.

Curious, Severus pushed his way through until he saw the writing.

**_END OF TERM DANCE_**

Severus stepped quickly back, far away from the poster.

A dance? Why do the teachers bother with these things?

For the rest of the week, students will be thinking of nothing but the dance.

Girls will be in small groups, whispering and giggling, eyeing out potential partners.

The boys will be trying to look even more macho and handsome, trying to get all the beautiful girls before they run out.

Classes will be inturupted and the attention levels will decrease incrediably.

Severus shook his head. It was less than a week away.

Muttering a few angry words under his breath, Severus left the Slytherin common room and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was met with a clap on the back by two of the Slytherins boofheads and thickheads, who couldn't think of anything more to enjoy but watching something in pain and cruelty.

"Hear 'bout the dance comin' up severus?" One asked.

Severus merely nodding, putting a slice of toast onto his plate.

The two began talking about something, but Severus wasn't listening. Every now and then he nodded, just for the sake of it.

"Oi. Theres the filthy mudblood. Wonder who's she's going to be with?" One of the Slytherin's sniggered.

Severus spun around.

Lily was walking into the Great Hall.

Her beautiful red blazing hair fell down her back and moved and swayed as she walked. Her bright emerald eays scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for a seat.

Severus urgered her to turn around and look at him. To come over and tell him she didn't mean to laugh. To tell him she's sorry.

But she didn't. She sat down beside someone Severus didn't know and began to smile and talk softly. Oh, if only he could hear her talking so softly and sweetly as that to him.

"Potions first... bloody hell, how i hate potions. Why the hell are you good at it, eh?" A slytherin in his class asked grumpily.

Severus just shrugged. He didn't feel like talking.

Potions. Something he and Lily shared in common. There were many things they shared in common, but lately he felt so far away from her, even if she was just sitting the table across from him.

Severus finished his breakfast, slung his bag on his shoulder and got up.

"You're not leaving all ready are you?" One of the Slytherin's asked angrily.

"Just... just gotta return something to the library." Severus threw a furtive glance at Lily who was also slowly getting up, leaving her breakfast.

Severus walked quickly out of the Great Hall and hid beside the door.

Soon Lily's elgant body slipped passed the doors and Severus tok a few hurried step to join Lily.

"Hey." Severus said softly at Lily's ear, smiling.

Lily jumped and span around. She was just about to shout, when her features relaxed and smiled. She put her arms around him and hugged him close.

Severus hugged her back, taking in her scent.

"Severus... I-I really sorry that i laughed at you..." Lily looked at her feet guilty.

Severus knew that look all too well.

He lifted Lily's chin up with his finger and smiled at her. "It's ok. I understand."

Lily beamed and flung her arms around Severus again.

Severus laughed softly, enjoying the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Sorry about not writing for what seems forever, i was holidays. Well, i'm back, so im updating everything!_

_

* * *

_

**Sirius And Lily**

Chapter Four

Severus was laying under a shade of a tree, trying to escape the sticky hot corridors and classrooms within the castle. It was unbelievebly hot, even in the shade, the heat would not go away and there was no breeze in the afternoon to cool Severus. Students had been taking to sprinting to the lake and jumping in, robes and all, and swimming about the cold water. Quite a few people had been snatched by the lonely Giant Squid, but they returned after a few hours.

"And to think i was looking forward to Summer!" Came a familiar voice.

Severus lifted his head to see a red, sweaty Lily Evans. Her flaming red hair stuck to the back of her neck and on her face as she puffed. Severus rolled onto is stomach with a grunt and looked up at Lily with a stupid grin on his face.

Lily looked at him and laughed softly, "Is that a smile on Severus Snape's face?" Lily exclaimed.

Severus tried to wipe the smile off and into a frown, but he couldn't, Lily was making faces and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Lily flopped down beside Severus, their elbows touching, sending a weird, tingling feeling up his arm.

"Three weeks 'til the end of the year. One and half weeks 'til exams and three days 'til the dance." Lily sighed, shaking her hair off her face.

"Are you going?" Severus asked, his heart began to thump in his chest.

"I don't know..." Lily said puzzeled looking at the grass in front of her.

Snape picked up a stick and began digging a hole with it. "Have you got a partner?"

Lily took a moment to reply, shaking her head she said "No."

Sucking in his breath and biting his lip hard, Severus asked the question he'd been longing to ask. "Would you go with me?"

As soon as he said it, he swore mentally to himself. He was about to punch himself and run away when Lily turned to look at him. It made Severus feel extremly uncomfortable, those amazing emerald eyes, boring into his own. Slowly, a smile spread across her face, lighting up her features and in a small voice, she said "Yes, I'd love to."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt like he had just got winded. Lily's answer took a few seconds to sink in with him, before he flung his arms around her and hugged her. _She was going to go! With him!_

Lily laughed happily. "Well, if no one was going to ask me i was going to spend the evening with Hagrid." Lily blushed.

Severus swallowed down what he thought about Hagrid.

Lily looked at her watch and sat up, collecting her things. "I'll see you later, OK?"

Severus nodded, he wasn't sure if he should us his voice at the moment.

Lily flashed him a last grin before running off, back towards the castle.

Severus layed down, on his back and stared dreamily up at the sky._ Lily Evans was going to a dance...with _him


	5. Chapter 5

**Severus and Lily**

Chapter Five

It was the morning of the dance.

Severus sat in the Great Hall, eating his breakfast slowly. The whole school was a-buzz. Girls talking in excited whispers and giggles, guys pulled their heads together, surveying the girls that were their partners, teachers watched the students like hawks, the slightest rule-breaking was attacked.

Severus had his eye on Lily the whole time. He nodded and grunted when the Slytherins around him asked his opinion on discussions and arguments. Every now and then, Lily would look up and catch his eye, she would smile, wink or blush and Severus couldn't help but smile or chuckle back.

The first class was a double of Potions. Severus watched Lily stand up, wave goodbye to the fourth years she was talking to and watched her leave the hall. As soon as she disappeared behind the doors, Severus got up and walked quickly towards the dungeons.

Lily sat in the front row. Severus slipped into the seat behind her and quietly began to unpack his bag.

In no less than fifteen minutes, the whole class had arrived, the two last people being Potter and Black.

"Good Morning, or is it?" Slughorn said gruffly as he handed out assignments. "Only two! Only _two_ people in this _whole_ class understood every word i said to them! This is _pathetic_! I _asked_ you to make a simple potion then write a _two_ page assignment on it! _All_ of you, except two, cannot read! Are you all going blind? I specifically said to _remove_ the heat, add the snails eyes, stir until purple and frothy, then let it simmer for five minutes! Only _two of you_ in this _whole_ class follow instructions! Mr. Severus Snape and Miss Lily Evans will both be recieving 40 points for their houses. The rest of you will be _re-doing_ the assignment. I expect by the end of this lesson for all of you to have made a _perfect_ potion or detention will be too light a punishment!" Slughorn roared at the class.

Slughorn handed Severus and Lily their papers. Severus looked down to see an alomst perfect mark. 98 percent. He looked over Lily's shoulder to see a 100 percent written on hers. He smiled. She was _very_ talented at this subject.

Slughorn flicked his wrist and the instructions for the potion they were re-making appeared. "Get to work."

He motioned to Severus and Lily to follow him.

They got up. Severus heart leapt. Where they going to be doing something together? Just him and Lily?

They followed Slughorn into his office and then into another small room which held a gold cauldron in the middle with a desk, two chairs and a black board with the instructions on how to make the potion. Around the walls were bookcases full of potion ingredients.

"Ok, well, since you two went so well in the last potion, i don't see the need for you to do it again, so, if you want, you can challenge yourselves with this potion." Slughorn grinned at them.

"We'd love to, sir-" Lily began but was broken off by screams, loud BANG's and laughter.

"Well, i'm going to have to leave you because that lot, " Professor Slughorn inclined his head to the rest of the class, "Cannot go more than one minute without an authorative teacher breathing down their necks." With that, slughorn ran out the room, leaving Lily and Severus to get started by themselves.

Severus could no believe his eyes. He and Lily would be able to spend time together with anyone annoying or splitting them up.

Lily glanced at Severus before reading the ingredients on the blackboard and went around gathering them.

They set to work making the potion. Half an hour in, they had to let the potion simmer for twenty minutes, giving them time to talk and laugh.

"Sev, I swear, I've never seen you laugh and smile so much!" Lily smiled warmly.

Severus blinked at the nick name she used; she hadn't used it for seven years. "Well, you're not talking about anything depressing and you're not hanging me upside down, why shouldn't I?"

Lily laughed quietly to herself and turned to face Severus. She held out her hands, stuck together, grinning.

Severus smiled back. He remembered this game. Lily had taught him when he saw her playing it with Petunia. It was some Muggle game called "Chicken" where you had to slap each other's hands and the first to wimp out, looses.

Lily slapped his hand first, not hard, but enough for a tingle to arise through his hand. Severus hesitated a second, should he slap her? He did, but lightly.

"Aw, C'mon Sev, I can take it, slap me!" Lily said, slapping Severus hard.

"Ah! Ok, ok, ok! That one hurt!" Severus slapped Lily who moved her hands to avoid it and fell off her chair. "I think... I just won." Severus said laughing

Lily erupted into a fit of giggles. Severus got off his seat and sat by Lily with an indifferent look on his face.

Gasping between giggles Lily spoke: "Don't - Give - Me - That - Look!"

Severus wiped it off his face. "Sorry."

Lily sat up, breathing deeply, recovering from her attack of giggles. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to tonight." Lily blushed lightly, but held her gaze on Severus. "Me too."

Lily leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Do you know what theme they're decorating the Great Hall as?"

Severus shook his head. "No."

He looked at her. Her beautiful red hair fell down his back as she lifted her head to look at him. Her brilliant emerald eyes were shining so brightly.

Lily lifted her head, they were very close. Severus's nose was an inch away from hers. Severus stomach clenched up, its insides churning away.

_Please do not let me be sick on her, please!_ Severus pleaded with himself. 

Their noses were half an inch away when a timer buzzed and Lily turned around and shot up back onto her seat, head butting Severus on the nose.

Hold his nose, Severus got up slowly and sat back down in his seat. The potion was almost finished. They began adding the next lot of ingredients.

Professor Slughorn came in half-way through the next bit. He told them they could finish it now and he would give them a note for them to have lunch in the kitchens and another note explaining their lateness for the next class.

Severus sighed as he stirred the potion and watched it go from a bubblegum pink to a watery lime green, he was going to have to wait until the dance to see Lily again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Severus and Lily**

Chapter Six

Severuus climbed the stairs to his dormitary. It was only two hours away until the dance started.

As he reached his dormitary, he crossed straight into the bathroom and locked himself in.

Severus looked into the mirror. His eyes flickered to his greasy hair. Insults rolled through his head about his hair. Okay, so he hadn't washed his har since the month before his first day at Hogwarts, but who cares?

"I do..." Severus muttered as a picture of Lily flooded into his mind.

He wanted to look his best so that... so that... so that every Slytherin will kill him when they see him dancing with Lily.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Severus cursed as he hit the wall.

He ran his hand through his greasy hair.

True, he loved Lily, and true he'd do anything for her, but he was sure that the Slytherins will never let him near the Slytherin common rooms ever again, let alone themselves.

_What am i going to do_? Severus panicked.

Severus sat on the lid of the toliet and fretted over his dilemma.

After half an hour, he came down to two things.

Lily or Slytherin.

He knew straight away that he'd take Lily any day, but that didn't make rejecting Slytherin any easier.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped in front of the shower and undressed, turing the hot water on. If he was going to look his best for Lily, he might as well clean himself all over..._including_ his hair.

_Maybe the Slytherins won't recognise me_. Severus thought hopefully.

When Severus stepped out, he wrinkled his nose, he did _not_ like the smell of raspberries in his hair.

Drying himself off, he unlocked the door and went to get his brand new dress robes.

His mother had just bought them, and they looked expensive.

There was only half an hour left when Severus had finished dressing. He decided to go down early.

He was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, when he was jinxed and his two legs snapped together and Severus fell over, smacking his nose into the floor, causing it to bleed instantly.

"Prongs, who the hell is this?" Came a sneering voice.

Someone flipped over and Severus was staring into the eyes of his two arch enimies.

"I don't believe it!" Potter whispered.

"Bloody hell!" Black nodded.

"You've got to be joking, Snivvy!" Potter roared, spit landing on Severus's face.

"Which girl enchanted you to do this?" Black asked, through laughter.

Severus growled. "Let me go!"

"No! We're going to have some fun!" Black said, raising his head, looking down at Severus.

"Want girl would want to go with _you_?" Potter sneered at Severus.

Severus was bursting to tell them the name of his partner, but he held his tongue.

"Prongs, let's have some fun!" Black said stepping away, holding his wand out.

"Okay, but i need to keep my eye on the stairs, Evans will be down soon." Potter said, instictivly flattening his hair.

Severus couldn't help it. "What make you think she would go with you? She's already got a date!"

"Yeah, and as soon as i found out who, i'm going to pound him into the ground." Potter said darkly.

"Well, look no farther, because you're looking at him." Severus smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, Snivy, this is Evans we are talking about!" Potter jeered.

Snape glanced at Black.

"I dunno, Prongs." Black said, tilting his head.

"What do you mean, Lily would never, ever choose this slimeball git over me!" Potter said, swelling his chest.

"James," Black said seriously, "Think about it. Where has Lily bee spending her spare periods at?"

"Under a tree with... with him!" Potter said venomously.

"In class, who does she partner with, who sits near her?" Sirius continued.

Potter sucked in his breath and flicked his wand, putting the body-bind curse on Severus. "HIM!"

As James shouted, he kicked Severus in the side.

"Alice! Alice!" Black called, he was off, chasing some girl.

Potter sneered. "Too bad all that 'getting ready' was a waste of time..."

When Severus came round, he was in the School broom closet.

He breathed in and pain seared all over his body. He tried to raise a hand, but it was stuck by his side. He tried to call out, but no answer came.

Severus was propped up against the wall with one word circuling through his head: LILY...LILY...LILY


	7. Chapter 7

**Severus and Lily**

Chapter Seven

It wasn't until late the next day that someone found Severus. It was a seond year and they got the fright of the life at the sight of him.

Professor Mcgonagall was the first teacher to arrive, followed by Flitwick.

Professor Flitwick did the counter course to the body-bind curse.

Severus fell to the floor with a painful groan. At once, every inch of his body began pounding with pain.

Every breath he took drew a sharp pain in his chest, forcing himself to take very shallow breaths.

He closed his eyes and tried to force the pain away, but it didn't help.

He opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital wing. Someone forced a putrid drink down his throat and darkness swirled around him.

* * *

Yawning, Severus opened his eyes to a setting sun. Bewildered, he looked around him. He was on the middle bed in the Hospital wing. He looked around. The hospital was empty.

"Uh..." Severus said confused.

"Your awake! Down! Lie down, Mr. Snape!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed.

Severus obeyed.

"W-what happened?" Severus asked confused.

"You were beaten." Madam Pomphrey said simply.

"_Beaten_?" Severus said, his turn to exclaim.

"Yes, you were in horrible state, broken nose, cheek bone, write and shin. Four broken ribs and countless cuts and bruises." Madam Pomphrey listed.

Severus slumped. _Lily_...

* * *

Two days later, Severus left the hospital. He limped towards the Great Hall.

Just metres before the doors of the Hall, a girl bumped into him.

Still weak and fragile, Severus fell to the floor with a thump.

He looked up.

"Lily!" Severus beamed.

But Lily did not return the smile, instead her faced turned into the most furous expression Severus had ever seen.

"YOU! _You_ stood me up at the dance! _You_ left me in there wandering around looking for you! _You_ left me looking like an idiot!" Lily roared at him.

"No! No, that's not what happened, Potter and Black, they-"

"Straight to James and Sirius, use them as an excuse! Well i'm not falling for it! I have never been so humiliated in my life! I never..._EVER_ want to see you again!" And with that, Lily stormed away from him before he could shout out to her.

"Lily..." Severus whispered.

* * *

_That's it, there isn't any more_. 


	8. Epilogue

_Ok, well yes, the last chapter DID say the end, but someone gave me a great idea to do an epilogue... and i've got a lot of threats to keep writing too, lol!!! so yes this is the last chapter! very sorry, but we all know Severus's life was never a loving and caring one..._

**

* * *

**

**Severus and Lily**

Epilogue:

Severus sat in the dark shadows of the castle, wedged himself between to dark green berry bushes. He was invisible, the way he liked it now days. If people saw him, they looked at the bushes instead of looking drectly at him, they would hurry past him as if he was some contagious disease.

In front of Severus was a small tree, it would be more than four years old, underneath of it, however, was a group of seventh year Gryffindors. Severus stared at them with pure hate.

Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Lily's two friends - Mathews and Carroll, and... Lily...

Oh how it ached him to see her so happy, laughing. How it ached him to see her with _them._

There was Potter with his arm around Lily, chatting away, her arm across his chest laughing hard, Black and Lupin mucking around with Mathews and Carroll and Pettigrew staring off into the distant.

Here he sat, looking at the girl of his dreams, sitting 50m away from him, but she was much farther away from him than that. It took all his effort not to use a dark spell on Potter, to hex him or beat him until his was bloody...

He couldn't do it, Lily was sitting there, her shine, her personality drawed him into her, but he could not approch her. It had been five months since the school dance and everytime Severus aproached Lily she shoved him away, glared at him, snobbed him, she yelled at him to leave her alone. But he didn't. Yes he stopped trying to explain what happened that night, he tried to persuade Madam Pomphrey and Professor Mcgonagall to tell Lily the truth...but no, apparently that "accident" was confidential.

It's obvious as to what happened with them, Potter has them wrapped around his little finger, just like every other student in this stupid castle.

Oh how he couldnt wait to leave this castle and properly become the Dark Lord's right hand man, then he could show Potter what he was made of! All those Dark spells Potter would have never dreamed of using!

Severus growled deep inside him, just five months ago, Lily and he were almost dating... and now...well he couldn't think about it right now, it hurt him too much.

He looked back over at Lily. Her laugh, how beautiful it was! She looked towards the shadows, Severus did not direct his eyes away, he held her stare, he watched her.

And Lily knew he was. She shuffled closer to James, kissed him and looked back over at the sour Severus, she glared at him, as if challenging him to come near her, but he sat still his the dark shadows of the castle, staring every now and then at Lily until the bell rang.


End file.
